The Worse Bet
by Illiana.Snow
Summary: If there was one thing that Sena learned in his life, it was to never bet against Hiruma, beacuse no matter what you're going to lose and nothing good comes from losing against Hiruma. ShinXSena. M because of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

A story I randomly thought up. It is manly to help me get back into the groove of writing since I am hoping to make that my carrier. Please read and review, even if you don't like it I don't mind bad reviews I enjoy getting reviews that help me realize my mistakes. It is unbeta, I don't know if I need one…I have word that spell checks everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, I never will….

The Worse Idea and the Dress

It was a couple of days before Team Japans final match against the Americans. It was a normal night in the hotel. Musashi, Sakuraba, Ikkyu, Kid, Tetsuma, and Banba were all asleep waiting for tomorrows training day. Kurita out of nerves was eating while Otawara kept him company also eating. Gaou was with Chuubou who was teaching him the 3 point triangle technique. Shin was in the gym room training and Agon was out of the hotel.

In the lounge relaxing before they slept was Taka, Yamato, Mizumachi, Kakei, Hiruma, Monta, and Sena. Taka was currently reading a book while Yamato was talking with Mizumachi about random subjects and Kakei was glaring annoyingly in Yamato's direction. The three left out were huddle in the corner a grin on Hiruma's face.

"Alright fucking shrimp, you seem to have a lot of faith on your friend why not make a bet of it?" Hiruma's grin just widened as Sena with determined and angered eyes nodded.

Monta looked worried for his best friend and he put in his two cents "This is a bad idea Sena" he warned but Sena just looked at him with a frown.

"Riku would never fight with another teammate!" He huffed mad that they had so little faith in Riku. Meanwhile Hiruma smirked knowing this bet would be his win, since he always won.

"The loser will have to do whatever the winner says, alright fucking shrimp?" Hiruma's face said Sena had no choice and Sena gave a curt nod and took Hiruma's hand giving it a shake and sealing the deal. Sena would soon regret having ever placed this bet.

Soon after the deal was struck Suzuna skated into the room her eyes wide not of fear but of entertainment "Riku and Marco are fighting!"

During the chaos of the members in the lounge running to go see the fight, some wanting to stop it could be heard the "kekekeke" of Hiruma's laugh as Sena paled feeling as if his life was doomed "You're lose fucking shrimp" Hiruma said his face in a wide sharp teethed grin. Sena gulped in fear, his life was going to get complicated.

The next morning when sena woke up there was a duffle bag in his and Monta's room. 'I wonder what it is?' Sena thought scared to even go near it. The bag looked awfully like one of Hiruma's, Sena gulped in fear.

By the time Monta woke up Sena was still staring at the bag but he had moved it onto his bed, he just couldn't muster up the courage to wear it. "What's that?" Monta asked with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He was still mad at Sena for making the bet in the first place.

Sena glanced at Monta and frowned then shrugged his shoulders "haven't opened it yet?" he mumbled and Monta barked out a laugh "Then open it!"

Sena grumbled a bit as he watched Monta get up to get ready for morning practice. 'Easy for him to say that, it doesn't hold his doom.' Mustering up all the courage that Sena had he nervously opened up the bag then gave off a squeak flinching away afraid it would exploded. It didn't, and he was looking very stupid, even monkey Monta was giving him a weird look. Sena his face flushing red in embarrassment moved to the bag then picked up the note that was over a bundle of clothes.

Sena picked up the note which was written by Hiruma. 'Hey fucking shrimp, great job losing the bet, here's your fucking punishment. You have to wear it or else!' Sena shuddered that the thought of what that 'or else' would be then continued reading the note. 'Wait for Suzuna to get to your room before leaving, don't disappoint fucking shrimp!'

Sena looked confused and set the letter down then glanced at the time, the practice was going to start soon, if he didn't show up people would worry, but Hiruma did say to stay in his room. Monta was already gone, by the time Sena got the courage to look at the clothes, and he was glad Monta was gone or he'd be thoroughly embarrassed.

Sena stuffed the cloth back into the bag his face bright red making a choking sound, Hiruma was going to make him wear something like that! A distressed Sena meant a Sena that would run so that's where Sena was going when the door opened and an armed Hiruma along with Suzuna walked into the room.

Hiruma had a smirk on his face like he knew what Sena was thinking and Suzuna looked like she was going to be a part of something fun. Sena however felt like he was going to faint. "You better not be trying to run, fucking shrimp?" Hiruma threatened moving his gun just a little closer to Sena.

Sena more scared of that gun and Hiruma than having to wear the humiliating outfit shook his head at light speed. Hiruma smirked at that and relaxed his gun down on his shoulder "Good. Suzuna will be helping you get ready, I expect you to be down to practice soon!"

Hiruma left cackling and Suzuna skated into the room smiling "Alright Sena where is it?" she asked in excitement and Sena pointed towards the bag feeling like he just died and his life went to hell.

After a long time of struggling to get into the clothes and a lot of persuasion on Suzuna's part Sena was reading to go down to the Team Japan practice and she was looking pleased with her work. The person in front of her you would clearing tell was still Sena, with his wild brown hair and big brown eyes but even with that he still looked like a different person.

The outfit he was forced into was way too short and way too tight for his liking. It was a deep green color that stopped about mid-thigh and had slits up the sides to make for easy moving of his legs. The dress clung tightly to his mid-section and there was a hole where his abdomen was to show off his creamy smooth stomach.

The sleeves were long and were as clinging as the main part of the dress. The problem was that they went far past his hands making his difficult for him to grab onto anything. The neck of the dress was high and clung to his neck and the buttons in the back tickled him in an annoying way every time he moved.

Suzuna had forced him into women's underwear and white tights that showed off the curves and muscles of his long golden legs. The shoes he wore were surprisingly easy to walk in and very comfortable, but it gave Sena an uncomfortable feeling. He was wondering why Hiruma was making his wear this embarrassing outfit when Suzuna plopped a pair of mouse ears and a mouse tail on him which made Sena shriek.

"Wow, Sena you make a really cute mouse!" Suzuna said hoping it would make Sena feel better, it didn't; he was unhappy, embarrassed, and so not willing to get in front of people in this outfit.

Suzuna clearly not seeing, or ignoring, Sena's distress grabbed the short boy's hand dragging him along out of the room. "Here put this on" she said throwing a cloak over him. He was completely covered, the only bad thing was, he couldn't see.

As Suzuna dragged him off to who knows where he couldn't quite get the feeling of doom out of his mind. Today was going to be one of the strangest days in Sena's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the last chapter didn't have any of well…anything, it was just a lead up chapter. This chapter may be more what everyone is looking for.

I don't own Eyeshield 21…

Cat and Mouse

When Sena regained his eyesight he was in a large room full of objects to climb, jump, and run on. It reminded Sena of the laser tag place they visited a couple days ago. Actually he had the strangest feeling; it was the laser tag place.

As he regained his bearings, he was glad to see there wasn't anyone around him. He was in the room alone, and though he was happy about this he had a feeling he wasn't alone. He looked around wondering if there was a camera and he moved to take a step then jumped scared as he heard Hiruma's voice.

"Don't move from that spot fucking shrimp!" Sena looked around trying to find the source of the voice but he didn't think Hiruma was in the room with him. Well at least he knew there was a camera now, not that it made him feel any better.

While Sena was being taken to the laser tag room the other Team Japan members were following Hiruma to the laser tag place since Hiruma had 'rented' out the whole building for the day. Ah the joys of having slaves. Hiruma smirked as he tucked his little black book in his pocket, he hated to use it but, it was enjoyable.

When all of them gathered into the room with a big screen on the wall they were curious, some annoyed, some excited. One really pissed, Agon was not happy he had to follow Hiruma.

"I bet you all are wondering why I have brought you here. The answer is simple, it's a little game of Cat and Mouse" Hiruma smirked at the curious, and confused looks of the team members. "The rules are simple, you'll be going into a room" he pointed towards a door right next to the screen "and you have to catch the mouse."

He looked at the screen then frowned a bit "Hey fucking manager!" he yelled and there was the distant voice of Mamori huffing "don't cuss" and the screen flickered on to show Sena.

Hiruma enjoyed the reaction of the members in the room.

Monta had the look of a Monkey with its mouth flopped down on the ground. Kurita was looking worriedly at the screen then Hiruma wondering what the blonde was thinking. Musashi just looked plan bored; he lived through enough of Hiruma's schemes not to be surprised. Yamato's normal grin was gone in a look of distant longing shone in his eyes. Taka was blinking at the screen numb with shock. Sakuraba was looking away from the screen his face pink with a blush. Otawara was picking his nose his slow mind unable to process what was going on. Riku was also avoiding his eyes from the screen not wanting to see his 'younger brother' dressed like that. Kakei was smirking a little along with Agon who seemed to be enjoying this now.

The best reaction was the usually emotionless Shin. At first he just stared at the screen trying to figure out why the figure of the person looked a lot like his rival, but he knew his rival wasn't a girl. Remember Shin doesn't notice faces, the only reason he deemed that was girl was because of the clothes. However it dawned on him later that the person standing there was his rival and once that thought came into his mind his usually bland, stoic face was pink a feeling stirring in his navel region one he never knew he had, but he has heard about it. Lust, he was lusting after his rival.

Hiruma let himself thoroughly enjoy the looks of everyone, though some did disappoint him with not showing any reaction. "As you can see, the mouse will be none other than Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena" Hiruma's mouth twitched a bit "You don't have to participate, I won't make anyone"

Some people did not look like they believed that, they felt like there was a punishment to not participating. There wasn't. "This is just merely a way to, get some" he coughed a bit "thorough training in all" his lips twitched "all levels."

There was a visible relaxing reaction to a lot of people in the room. No one really wanted to try and chase the, barely, covered Sena; especially since he was looking so….delicious…..ahem, scared. The only person that didn't relax was Shin, he actually did the opposite, he tensed up at the word 'training.' If it was training then Shin would participate, even if it meant being in the same room with…that Sena.

"Though there is a, benefit to participating" Hiruma continued on "the one with the shortest time limit will get…whatever they wish no questions asked." At this Hiruma did smirk, and though a lot of people were thinking of farfetched ideas of what they wanted they had a feeling that Hiruma could get it granted.

"Ah" Hiruma looked like he was enjoying himself "the one with the worst time though, one of his secrets will have to be, reveled." Hiruma's grin was wide by this time enjoying the scared looks on a lot of the members' faces. Would they take the risk of playing?

As Hiruma was telling the members the rules of the 'game' Sena was getting the same talk given to him by Mamori who sounded very sorry that Sena had to go through this. She, though against it, wasn't able to protest to Hiruma about it.

By the time Mamori finished her talk of what Sena was going to have to do a door opened up somewhere and Sena could hear approaching feet. Sena glanced towards the sound and when he saw who the person was he was shocked, as well as scared, Agon had come to chase the mouse.

Hiruma smirked as he sat down in front of the screen enjoying the show as sena scrambled away from Agon, his face pale in fear as Agon's reddened in rage since he had believed he would have been able to catch Sena within second.

There had been a surprising amount of people to agree to chase Sena, Hiruma believing that a lot of them not pure in their decision to do so. The order of the ones to go chase the mouse went like this: Agon, Yamato, Chuubou, Mizumachi, Kakei, Riku, Monta, and finally Shin.

Hiruma laced his fingers together as he watched the screen his mind going through the possibilities of who would win, his bet being on Shin, but who knows. Agon finished catching Sena with a time of 2 minutes and 31 seconds. It will be a hard time to beat.

As Agon walked into the room, he snorted at the sheer stupidity of this game. He didn't give a fuck about what Sena looked like, the trash could be naked for all he cared; he just wanted to win. Agon liked to win.

When he walked to where the short trash was his mind went blank. Yeah, Sena was a dude, and Agon would never get turned on by a dude, never, but those legs! Sena had legs any girl would wish for, and Agon himself, always enjoying the look of girls' legs was entranced. It took him a bit to recover his wits, remembering that it was a guy, Sena, trash standing in front of him and not a girl.

Needless to say when the bell ringed to start the chase Agon didn't waste a second, but damn was that fucking trash fast. It took Agon longer than he wished to have nailed down Sena, and though he wouldn't admit it, ever, he enjoyed watching those legs scamper away from him.

Yamato didn't really care about winning as he walked into the room, he could care less about any of that. He already had everything he could want; he just wanted to see Sena closer up in that outfit. Of course, he didn't want to lose either; he would still try his hardest to catch Sena. Maybe even tackle him so he was lying over the small boy. Yamato smiled, yeah that sounded like a good idea.

Yamato finished with a time of 3 minutes, and he would never forget those 3 minutes for the rest of his life. Sena was burned in his mind.

Chuubou didn't really have a reason for entering the room to play the game. All he knew is that he wanted to prove that he was great to his hero. He didn't even care that Sena was dressed weird, he barely even noticed it, and in his mind Sena is always dressed as Eyeshield 21.

Chuubou finished with a time of 10 minutes. It sucked he knew it, but he felt proud in the fact that he caught Sena, even if it was just by luck. Sena had gotten stuck and Chuubou didn't let the chance to catch his hero go to waste.

Mizumachi went into the room with a huge grin on his face there was no thought in his mind other than taking this game because it seemed fun. There was the disadvantage of his height though, it took longer than he thought to catch Sena, but it was fun. He ended with a time of 7 minutes.

Kakei had less noble thoughts than his friend. He, like, Yamato wanted to go see Sena up close. The boy was enchanting and Kakei spent more time watching Sena scamper away than he did chasing him. Sena really did look like a mouse. Kakei had ended with an average time of 5 minutes.

Riku had went into the room horrified that Sena was dressed like that, he even told Sena so which made Sena flush red with embarrassment and mumble something about it being Riku's fault and a bet. Riku had gone into the room to clarify why Sena was like this, as well as try and beat him in a race. He finished with a time of 4 minutes. No one has beaten Agon yet, and Chuubou was still last.

When Monta walked into the room he had a goofy look on his face. He wanted to win because he would ask for a date with Mamori, he didn't even think about what would happen if he lost. He had the worst time of 14 minutes. By this time Sena was tired and very, very red from embarrassment. To many people he knew had seen him dressed in drag.

Shin had refused to go into the room until Sena was at his best physically. Hiruma admired this and smirked, agreeing with Shin's terms. It made it more interesting. So while they waited for Sena to rest up and regain his strength Shin sat there thinking about the other matches.

Shin did not enjoy how Agon was looking at his Sena. Wait. Shin's lips twitched down in a scowl. Not his Sena. Through Shin's rage towards Agon didn't match up with his rage towards Yamato. Shin had almost growled when he saw the way Yamato had tackled Sena, how he lingered on the ground on top of Sena. It had shimmered up a feeling that Shin didn't like to feel, jealousy.

For the others Shin didn't have a lot to think of. They didn't look at Sena like Yamato, though Kakei was close. Shin did like how Chuubou got Sena into a trap, though Chuubou didn't do it on purpose. Shin didn't know that however. He was not impressed at all by Monta's performance. Shin didn't think he would lose to that time.

His recollection of the others was stopped when the door to the waiting room opened and Sena walked in. Shin's eyes widened a fraction of a second.

Sena was delighted when he was told by Mamori to go to a side room. He believed it was over, that he could go and get out of these clothes. He wasn't happy about this game anymore. It was embarrassing, especially the way Yamato had lingered on top of him. He shuddered at the memory.

When he walked into the room he was shocked to see Shin sitting at a table there and his heart jumped out of his chest as he squeaked when Shin's eyes met his. Shin was the only person that Sena didn't want to see while dressed like he was.

Sena didn't know when his rivalry with Shin had turned into something more. He didn't even think Shin felt the same way, he believed in Shin's eyes he would forever be a rival. Nothing more. It didn't bug Sena, it pained him a bit though thinking about it; he was sure his feelings for Shin would go away, hopefully…soon.

"Eyeshield" Sena flinched at the way Shin called him. To say that it annoyed him would be an understatement. He hated when Shin called him that, yeah he would forever be a rival.

"Sh-shin-san!" Sena squeaked trying to find somewhere or someway to hide; there was nowhere to hide though.

Shin was slightly amused by the jig Sena was doing. He knew why the young boy was twitching around, Shin would have been embarrassed if he was in the same position. Shin moved and took of his hoodie throwing it towards Sena "put that on" he said his lips twitching into a smile as Sena nervously and shyly bowed thinking him his face flushed red.

By the time Sena had put the hoodie on and settled down five minutes had passed and Sena was wondering why no one else had come into the room yet. He was too nervous to ask Shin though so he chose to settle down in a chair and relax huddled up in Shin's hoodie.

Sena watched Shin through his eyelashes shyly. Shin seemed to be thinking, his eyes were closed. Sena smiled at that and snuggled deeper into Shin's hoodie grateful for the covering and relaxing at the smell of Shin. Shin's smell. Sena closed his eyes inhaling the smell. It was musky, and it smelled of hard work and outside. It should have smelled like sweat, probably disgusting, but Sena thought all the smells on the hoodie were good, that they made up Shin's smell.

Sena imagined that the warmth of the hoodie was actually Shin's body. That he was wrapped up in Shin's arms inhaling the smell off of Shin's body. Sena blushed a bit red, why do his thoughts always head that way?

"Kobayakawa-san?" Shin asked his face a bit worried looking fearing that Sena was starting to run a fever.

"Y-yes?!" Sena squeaked surprised shocked by how close Shin was to him now. He didn't even realize Shin had moved towards him. In Shin's hand was a water bottle, was that for him?

"Are you feeling alright?" Shin asked always one to worry about the body. A healthy body would be able to train, and he was worried Sena wasn't healthy.

Shin set the water bottle aside and leaned down placing his forehead on Sena's checking the temperature which skyrocketed because of the fierce blush that appeared on Sena's face. "Sh-shin-san?" he squeaked shocked he was able to even able to talk.

"Kobayakawa-san do you have a fever?" Shin asked with a frown pulling away from Sena whose eyes were wide and face flushed red, which just confirmed to Shin that Sena did have one. Maybe this game of cat and mouse wasn't good for Sena.

"N-no Shin-san, I'm fine" Sena managed to force out of his throat. He was far from fine. Shin had been so close to his face, close enough to have kissed. Sena felt like he would faint.

"Are you sure? You are very red" Shin pointed out his eyes intense as they stared into Sena's. Sena only managed to nod his head his voice having abandoned him because of Shin's look, if only he could look at him like that all the time, forever.

Shin did not look like he believed Sena, but one knows their body better than anyone else. "This is for you, rest up. I shall be your last chaser" he said handing Sena the water.

Sena had put up a good chase, it had been a total of 2 minutes and 45 seconds when Shin was able to tackle Sena down to the ground. He had soften the fall to the ground for Sena using one hand to keep himself from falling on top of Sena while the other was holding Sena around the waist keeping him pressed against him. Shin's cheeks had the slightly red tint to them as he felt the lust for Sena again. This was not normal.

Sena grunted as he was tackled by Shin, and he waited for the ground to hit him in the face but it didn't come. Instead he felt Shin's strong arm wrap around him stopping the blow from happening. Sena's heart was racing, he hoped that the overlarge hoodie of Shin's would stop Shin from hearing the rapid sounds.

He could feel Shin on his back the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. This felt like heaven to Sena, he couldn't stop himself, he was aroused. He had to bite his cheek to stop a whimper, he wanted Shin. Why did he have to feel this way? Then he felt it.

He couldn't stop the soft groan escaping as he felt a bulge press up against his backside. He knew what it was, his face went red he could start to feel himself panting. He couldn't stop himself, just from the pressure of the bulge he was already in heaven, how could Shin affect him so?

"Kobayakawa-san?" Shin whispered his breathe tickling at Sena's neck. Sena shivered, he whimpered and mewled. Shin was worried, for what reason was Sena acting this way? Was he hurt?

When Shin had started to move away Sena felt a sense of loss greater than when he had failed to get a touchdown. He was also embarrassed, why had he made those noises? Shin would know something was up now.

He felt Shin's powerful arm lift him up as well, his feet dangling since he just couldn't quite reach the floor then he felt it again. The bulge, Shin's bulge; pressed up closer to his bottom than his backside. Sena shuddered he arched himself closer to that bulge, he groaned, he wanted Shin.

Shin groaned was Sena doing that on purpose? Why was Sena pressing so close against him? "Kobayakawa-san?" he asked again worry and lust lacing his voice making it huskier than normal.

Sena whimpered he closed his eyes his face red. Shin was holding him, Shin's smell was all around him, Shin's warmth was spreading through him. Sena felt on fire, he wanted more, he needed more. "Shin" he gasped his temperature rising at an alarming rate, then his world went black.

Shin looked down at Sena worried. The younger boy had passed out, why? Was he truly sick? Shin grinded his teeth together, why did he have to pass out and leave Shin with a problem. A big problem.

Shin closed his eyes calming himself then shifted Sean so he was thrown over his shoulder then carried him out of the room. Those few seconds of Sena pressed against him had felt like years.

Hiruma smirked, mostly everyone was already gone. Having decided that Agon was the winner and Monta had lost, however Hiruma had stayed and he just got some dirt on the Knights linebacker. Yes today was a great day for Hiruma.

Hiruma had decided to leave reveling Monta's secret till after the Youth Cup was over. This way the shitty Monkey wouldn't be worrying about something stupid. Hiruma was glad to see that Sena and Shin's performance wasn't lacking, even though he knew the two hadn't even talked to each other since that day in the laser tag room.

Agon's request had been easy to accomplish, all Agon wanted was money. And Hiruma knew how to get plenty of money. And Monta's little secret? Well of course, it was that he had a crush on Mamori. Hiruma found it annoying that shitty Monkey couldn't even tell her about it. Too bad when he told the secret the Monkey got turned down. Well you can't always win.

Hiruma glanced towards the fucking shrimp. The stupid shorty was looking dejected and it was really starting to annoy Hiruma. He had a feeling he was going to have to help the shithead get it on with the Knights famous Linebacker. Lucky he had an idea. Hiruma smirked evilly and Sena felt a shudder of fear passed through him. Apparently his days in the clutches of Hiruma weren't going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter. Not a very long story but I don't want to really continue it. I'll finish it and if someone wants more chapters I can try to write more. Don't see a point though…

Also sorry if my Shin is….occ to most peoples. I don't think Shin doesn't know anything about the mans bodily functions or feelings. He just chooses not to show his feelings….because well, he's a guy. Also the only thing (in my opinion) that he's stupid with is technology. Cause he doesn't see it the way everyone else does.

Hope you enjoy….I don't own Eyeshield 21 (do I have to keep saying this?)

Hiruma's Plan in Action

It's been a couple of months since the Youth cup. Sena was really happy to have been part of it, even if they lost. He enjoyed the game against America a lot. He can't wait to meet up with Panther again and beat him this time.

The only problem is, he hasn't seen Shin since the Youth cup ended and it's been really nagging at him. He was worried he completely ruined his relationship with Shin because of how weird he acted. He couldn't even find an excuse that would work.

Sena worriedly shifted in his bed, the devilbats were going to have a practice match with the knights tomorrow and Sena couldn't help but worry about seeing Shin again.

He pressed the sleeves of Shin's hoodie against his face inhaling the scent of Shin that barely lingered. Soon it will be gone and that worried Sena, he didn't want the smell to go away he wanted it for himself forever. But, he couldn't have it forever. He had gotten a message from Shin a couple days ago, written to him by Sakuraba asking for his hoodie back. Sena had taken that like a physical blow, a rejection in some way.

Sena curled up forcing himself to push away such thoughts and numb his mind so that he could fall asleep. He dreamt that night about Shin, it was such a peaceful happy dream.

Shin grunted as he lifted his body above the bar exercising his body to get a certain messy brown hair boy out of his mind. Shin had always thought about Sena, but not in the way he does now. His thoughts used to only be about their rivalry, his desire to win against the fast legged boy and bring him down. He enjoyed watching Sena evolve and get stronger during a game, for it pushed Shin to go even further, become even stronger.

Shin dropped down to the ground wiping the sweat off his face with a towel nearby. Sena, he was always in his thoughts these days, more than a rival. He couldn't stop picturing Sena, Sena in his green dress. Sena with his big brown eyes.

Shin frowned as he left the gym room to go cool down his muscles with a jog. When did he start to notice Sena's face features? Before, Sena's face used to be a blur nothing more than a hindrance to Shin; now he couldn't stop thinking about that face. Those big eyes, the red cheeks, and those supple pink lips.

Shin shook his head increasing his jogging pace trying to outrun the thoughts. It worked his mind was numb just thinking about training. He knew though that when he stopped to go to sleep the thoughts would catch back up to him. He didn't want to go to the practice game tomorrow.

Hiruma smirked as he watched the devilbats practice game with the knights. Of course he had been the one to set up the game, it was all going to go according to his plan. That fucking shrimp will finally get his head out of his sorrows and start to focus again. Hiruma cackled evilly loving when things go his way.

The game was horrible, for Sena mainly. He knows he didn't perform at his best at all, and he was sure, even though it was stupid, that he let Shin tackle him on purpose a couple of times. Only a couple of times, because those tackles hurt!

As they were changing to head out to their homes, the devilbats having won the game of course, Sena noticed a note in his locker. He frowned, he couldn't tell who the note was from, but it was simple. 'Stay late in the locker room.'

Sena frowned, what could that be for? He jumped as Monta said bye to him and Sena bowed quickly stuttering out a goodbye Monta having been the last to leave. Well he'll find out what the note meant if he stayed.

Shin frowned as the Knights headed towards the visitor changing room. They had lost, not by a large margin; they were winning until towards the end. Shin was feeling down but he had a proud feeling toward Sena for becoming a great Captain for the Devilbats.

He was surprised by how much Sena had improved in his running; Shin could almost feel himself start to lag behind. He has to catch back up to Sena or else the Knights would have no chance of winning against them this year.

Shin blinked as he noticed a note on his bag, it hadn't been there when he first set it down. He looked around wondering where it came from but it didn't look like it came from any of the Knights members.

He looked down at the note and he felt his heart clench. 'Come to the Devilbats changing room when everyone's gone. Sena'. Shin couldn't stop the thoughts of why Sena wanted to see him alone. Shin was thinking of very naughty thoughts. He had to frown and shake his head to make them go away. Sena wouldn't want to do that, not with a guy. There had to be a logical reason for Sena to ask him over; Shin just couldn't think of one.

Sena had been waiting in the locker room for a couple of minutes wondering how long he should wait when the door opened and Shin walked in. Sena felt his eyes widen and his face turn red. Why did it have to be Shin of all people!?

Sena felt his heart sink. What did Shin want? Why did Shin's face look so anger? Did he realize that Sena had been letting himself get tackled on purpose? No he couldn't have, no one could have noticed that right?

"Eyeshield" Shin acknowledged Sena when he spotted him. Shin could feel himself frown, he couldn't help it Sena looked as if he had no idea why Shin was there. This didn't make any sense to Shin, and then he heard the click of a lock turning and looked at the door and tried the handle. They were locked in.

"Sh-shin-san!" Sena squeaked and Shin could feel a warm feeling spreading through him through his panic of being locked in. Sena's squeaking voice was so, cute. "Why are you here?"

Sena saw the frown appear on Shin's face. Oh no, did he make him mad? Sena was scared, what was going to happen? Did Shin find out his feelings? He couldn't have, Sena thought he had been hiding them really well.

"Did you not call me here?" Shin asked frowning turning towards Sena. He knew now that wasn't the case, this had been set up by someone and Shin had a feeling he knew who it was.

"I-I didn't!" Sena squeaked scared. Shin had come because he thought Sena had asked him to. What was going on?

Shin was silent his face a mask hiding his feelings. "It seems" he started slowly "that we fell into someone's trap."

Sena's eyes widened at that, Shin could see him trembling. What was Sena so afraid of? "Hiruma" Sena gasped out and Shin wondered how someone could look so anger while scared.

"It would seem so" Shin agreed heading towards Sena which just made the smaller boy tremble more. Was Sena afraid of Shin? "We are locked in" he stated as he sat down beside Sena.

Sena shot up as if someone had set his butt on fire and moved to run away but Shin's large hand clasped around Sena's wrist. "Why are you avoiding me?" Shin asked his eyes burning into Sena's.

Sena's face went red then he looked away from Shin's eyes nervously "I-I'm not" he lied then squealed when shin's hand took his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Yes you are" he said, to Sena's ears sounding angry, a deep frown on his face.

Sena's brain was going haywire as he tried to figure out what to do to get out of his predicament. The only thing that popped into his mind was Shin's lips and how would Shin's lips feel?

Throwing aside all precaution and gathering all the courage that he had he leaned down and kissed Shin. It wasn't a very good kiss either, being Sena's first one, he had bumped his nose and Shin and Sena's teeth had clashed together. Sena pulled away dying of embarrassment and his nose stinging from getting crushed.

Shin's eyes were a bit wide in shock then his face went expressionless and Sena felt his heart plummet down to the ground. "That's not how you kiss" Shin said with a slight upward twitch of his lips then he pulled Sena down to him catching his lips in a passionate kiss; a kiss much better than the one Sena had given.

When Shin pulled away Sena felt faint and his lips were red and swollen. "Sh-shin" he gasped out happy and surprised Shin had kissed him like that.

"Seijuro, call me Seijuro" he captured Sena's lips in a kiss again. "My boyfriend should call me by my first name, Sena" he whispered into Sena's ears making Sena shiver with pleasure and turn bright red from the words.

"I-I'd love to be your boyfriend, Seijuro" Sena gasped once he found his voice again then smiled against Shin's neck when as he hugged him tightly. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he lost that bet.

Yeah that's all. I don't really trust myself to write an uh….sexual scene just yet. Especially since I tried and it was blocked from me. Sena and Shin didn't want to have sex…..If you want one, just message me and I'll try to write one cause I think I can, it just wasn't the right time for them. Thanks for reading this far!


	4. Chapter 4

So uh, here's the Sex scene chapter I promised if someone had said they wanted me to write one. I am shocked someone did. Thank you for doing so! And uh, well I hope you enjoy it….it was certainly interesting to type up, I hope I did a good job and it makes you all feel fuzzy. (Enter Evil Laugh here)

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, or really anything for that matter. I own a mug, mugs are cool.

Sena watched as his boyfriend for a year did pull ups on the park monkey bars. His lips twitched a bit in a smile, Shin was able to find anything as a tool to help him improve his strength. Sena had once asked Shin why he tried so hard; Shin had only given him a soft smile and said "I don't like being second."

Sena dropped down from the bench was sitting on and called out to Shin. They were on a date, and Sena, having known Shin for a long time know allowed him this moment of exercising.

Sena watched as Shin dropped down from the bars wiping at the sweat forming on his forehead with his sleeve then jogged over to Sena a small smile on his usually emotionless face. "Has it already been an hour?" He asked, he never noticed time going by when he was training.

Sena put his arms around Shin's laughing softly "It's been more than an hour" he said walking with Shin to Sena's house where they were going to be having dinner with his parents.

"Oh, why didn't you stop me sooner?" Shin asked glancing at the time, they were late.

Sena felt his face heat up a bit and he was glad for the darkness of the night that would hide it from view. "Sena?" Shin promoted when Sena kept quiet.

"I like watching you" Sena mumbled keeping his face turned from Shin's.

Shin felt his heart pinch a bit at that and he felt a smile spread on his face. He stopped Sena and moved pulling him up into a passionate kiss. Shin did not think he could ever express his feelings to Sena; he needed more of Sena. "I want you" Shin whispered in Sena's years and he could feel the smaller boy tremble with pleasure and the heat coming from his boyfriends face.

Sena was too shock to answer, it's not like he didn't want to go all the way with Shin. They had almost done it a couple times, but they were always interrupted. If truth was told, Sena was scared of having sex with Shin, but Sena also knew that Shin was almost to his limits of patents. Shin would not wait forever.

Shin sighed softly, it was almost like he could hear the turmoil happening in Sena's head. "Come on, your parents must be waiting" Shin said pulling away from Sena. He wouldn't push Sena, no matter how much he wanted it.

When they arrived at Sena's house they were surprised to see his parents weren't there. They had left a note with some food saying they had an errand to run and wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Shin blinked in shock as Sena heated up the dinner. They were alone, in Sena's house, alone for the whole night. Shin looked at Sena his eyes burning with longing. Would Sena finally allow tonight to be the night?

Dinner passed easily by for the two, the conversation wasn't much but then again they didn't need to talk to each other to feel comfortable. When they finished eating Sena got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink and Shin watched him feeling the desire burn in him once more. Shin got up and walked towards his boyfriend, he was at his wits end with waiting.

Sena shivered as he felt Shin's eyes on the back of his head, he knew the intensity could burn a through him. He jumped and tensed as he felt Shin's arms wrap around him then he relax shuddered as Shin's lips touched his neck softly.

"Sena" Shin breathed, it was just his name but Sena could hear the plead in it; the request for Sena to say yes.

Sena turned his head to stare into Shin's eyes then went red in the face at the intensity and love that shone in them. Sena gave a fraction of a nod and Shin's lips twitched into a smile before crashing his lips into Sena's in a desperate kiss.

Sena moaned into the kiss then gasped as Shin lifted him up by the hips and Sena wrapped his legs around Shin. Walking that way only breaking the kiss to breathe or so that Shin wouldn't run into anything they arrived in Sena's bedroom.

Pitt, who was asleep curled up on Sena's bed was quickly shooed out by Shin who kicked the door closed Sena wincing a bit as he heard his door breaking. Sena was quickly distracted though by the kisses Shin was giving him as he laid Sena down onto the bed it creaking under their weight.

Shin quickly took of Sena's shirt then stood up taking off his own Sena marveling at the muscles his boyfriend possessed. Sena ran a finger up Shin's abs in amazement and Shin shivered staring down at Sena the bulge in his pants noticeable.

Sena feeling a surge of courage moved his hands down to Shin's pants undoing them and sliding them down his thighs watching as Shin's penis bounced up. Shin bit down at his lip moaning softly remaining still as Sena's hands explored his body and erection.

Shin's eyes widened and he felt his knees buckle as Sena placed his erection inside his wet hot mouth. "Sena" Shin groaned as Sena started licking and trying to deep throat him.

Sena was glad his gag reflex was low. He never expected Shin to be so big, the tip of him was already pressing to the back of Sena's throat and he still didn't have all of him in his mouth. He promised that he would learn to fit all of Shin into his mouth.

Just as Sena was starting to get used to this and enjoying the noises he was making Shin make Shin pulled him away from his erection to pull him into a needing kiss.

Sena shivered as he felt Shin's hands undo his pants and creep into them grasping at the erection pumping it until Sena felt as if he was going to lose himself. Shin sensing that his boyfriend was close stopped his attentions and moved laying Sena back down onto the bed sliding Sena's pants off.

Shin moved and attacked Sena's puckered nipples, nibbling and sucking at them while he hand his fingers in front of Sena's mouth.

Sena stared at the fingers unsure of what to do with them, with Shin's attention he could barely think straight. His mind was clouded with pleasure. He leaned his head foreheads and sucked on one of Shin's fingers. Seeing that Shin didn't pull his finger away in disgust Sena decided that was what Shin wanted and he moved lathering up the other fingers.

Shin pulled his fingers from Sena's mouth and stopped his attentions on Sena's bruised nipples to flip Sena around so that he was on his knees. "This may hurt" Shin whispered against Sena's neck before slipping a finger inside Sena's little pucker.

Sena wiggled underneath Shin, it didn't hurt but it felt weird; almost uncomfortable. He wiggled more trying to get used to it and Shin's fingers brushed against something inside Sena. A crazed moan burst from Sena's lips and Shin stared down at Sena in shock before touching the spot once again, rubbing it, watching as Sena had the same crazed passion burst from him.

Shin smirked and leaned down kissing at Sena's neck while he moved putting another figure in scissoring them spreading out Sena before adding another. Always making sure to touch that one spot so Sena felt pleasure instead of pain.

Shin wondered if he should add another finger in when Sena gasped out "Se-Seijuro, I want you in me"

Shin groaned and moved taking his fingers out and flipped over Sena once again placing the small boys legs on his shoulders. He had to admit the boy was flexible, he watched as he moved sliding inside Sena. He watched as pain twisted onto the face but he did not stop moving, no that would have cost him more pain.

"I love you" Shin whispered in Sena's ears once he was fully in. He wasn't sure Sena could hear him through his pain but he wanted Sena to know, he wanted Sean to know it pained him as much as Sena to see him in pain.

He felt Sena's arms wrap around him and lips pressed against his neck. Shin groaned, he took that as his signal to move. It felt wonderful, the heat of Sena surrounding him, as he pounded in and out. He did not think he could last long but he would continue for as long as he can.

When Shin had first entered Sena, all Sena could feel was blinding pain. He could feel himself stretching and tearing to allow Shin to enter. It hurt, he stop the tears from falling but he could not stop his face from grimacing. He felt Shin's warm breath against his ear, he couldn't hear what Shin said he could only guess. His arms had moved on their own as they wrapped around Shin his lips pressed into Shin's neck and even through the pain he smiled.

When Shin started moving Sena felt as if he would die, but then slowly the pain went away until finally it was completely gone. Shin had hit that spot, Sena had felt his mind go blank; he didn't hear the almost animalist moan erupt from his throat as he was pushed into blissful oblivion.

Shin groaned as he felt Sena's walls tightened around him, unbelievably tight. He shuddered as he heard Sena moan his name, he felt the cum from Sena splatter at their chest then he felt himself start to slip away as he came inside his Sena.

When they both came back around Shin was collapsed beside Sena, both were panting and they felt worn out as if they had just played a long and hard game of football. Even though they felt such weariness they could not stop the smiles from flashing on their faces, nor could Sena stop the laugh that burst through them. They were finally one, forever together.

"I love you Sena" Shin whispered as he pulled Sena closer to him deciding they would get cleaned up after a few minutes of rest.

"I love you too Seijuro" Sena whispered back as he nuzzled his head into Shin's neck. He would not regret the pain in his backside the next day. Nor the accusing looks his parents gave him and Shin. All he would feel from now on is his love for Shin Seijuro.

Well I hope that was enjoyable. I have never written a sex scene before. I don't know if I did any good or not. I wonder if writing a boyXboy scene is harder than girlXboy? This is the last chapter, yay? I'm really glad it seemed people actually read this story. I wish more had Reviewed though :P.

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
